Truth or Dare?
by mooresomore
Summary: A weekly game of Truth or Dare with the guys takes on a twist this week. Rated K. *This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.*


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

***This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.***

It was Friday, and that meant it was time for the weekly truth-or-dare game the guys played. Tonight, though, they had to play it differently, since Katie was with them (Mama Knight had gone out with some friends, leaving Katie with the guys- normally, she and Katie would go do girly things and let they boys have their own time).

"Go get some questions." Kendall told James, "And remember G or PG only- Katie's with us."

"Right." James started looking for truth or dare questions online.

"Logie, you wanna get us some snacks and pop?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, on it." Logan was off to the kitchen.

"Carlos, you and Katie can hang out in the living room. We'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

Kendall reviewed the questions (just to be sure everything was ok). James printed them off; then he and Kendall helped Logan bring all the food and drinks into the living room.

"Ok, who's ready for a friendly game of truth or dare?" Kendall asked. "Katie, since you're new here, you get to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kendall closed his eyes and picked a dare. "Sit on the lap of the person to your right for the rest of the game."

"My lap's soft." James said as Katie looked to her right (and him). "Kendall, I promise nothing will happen." Both Katie and James looked at Kendall.

"Ok. But if I see you so much as make a move James, I'll kill you. Same goes for you baby sister."

"Noted." Katie climbed into James' lap. "You're right, it is soft." Noticing the glare Kendall set them, Katie said, "Moving on. James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Katie picked one. "Read the last text you got out loud." James grabbed his phone.

"Hey. Gustavo needs us. Now." James said, "It was from Carlos." James looked to his right. "Ok, Carlos, truth or dare?"

They all expected Carlos to pick dare, but he shocked them and picked truth.

"If you could pick one person to be your slave for a day, who would it be and why?" James read.

"Gustavo. Then he'd see how he treats us and Kelly and maybe he'd be nicer." Everyone agreed, and then Carlos said, "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing the 'I love you, you love me' song from 'Barney', complete with hand motions."

"Aw man!" But Logan did it, doing it twice. He made the others join in with him the second time. "Alright Kendall, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you sneak snacks when your mom isn't looking?"

"Yes." Kendall laughed. "Ok, reverse order- Katie, you ask me first, and James will ask you last."

"Ok. Big brother, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Eat a teaspoon of mustard, soy sauce, or hot sauce."

Kendall grabbed the hot sauce and a tablespoon (upping the ante). He filled the spoon up and swallowed it, choking a little when he breathed in for the first time after swallowing. "Hot!"

Everyone laughed; Kendall ate a cracker and drank some water, then said, "Logie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kendall looked at the list. "Have you ever held hands with a boy?"

Logan's cheeks reddened. "Yes." he whispered. "Not saying who or when." He said, louder. "Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Chug a soda in under 10 seconds." Carlos grabbed a can of soda, and they timed him; he chugged it in 9.5 seconds. After letting out a loud belch (and apologizing), he said, "Truth or dare James?"

"Truth."

"What's one thing that people in the room don't know about you?"

"I used to be a ballet dancer and a figure skater before I started playing hockey." James looked around the room. Seeing that no one was going to ask any questions or say anything, James looked at Katie and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Everyone looked at Katie (especially Kendall). She said yes (not looking at James; he had been her first kiss after all), and Kendall asked who.

"Even though I don't have to tell you, I will. It was Timmy Brown. We were in like 2nd grade and didn't know what we were doing."

"Oh." Kendall said. Mama Knight came in, and everyone headed to bed.

James stopped outside Katie's door. "Thanks for not telling the truth. I don't want Kendall to kill me."

"Yeah. Whenever it gets more serious, then we'll cross that bridge. Night James."

"Night Katie."

Meanwhile, in Logan and Kendall's room, Kendall was looking at Logan. "Are you embarrassed to hold hand with me?" Kendall asked.

"No! It's just, I don't know how the guys will react."

"It'll be ok. I'll be right by your side."

"Ok. Next week's truth or dare, we'll tell them." Logan said as he climbed into bed. "Night Kendall."

"Night Logan."

Next Friday's truth or dare was sure going to be interesting.


End file.
